


vampires will never hurt you

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [8]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, blood warning, vampire!geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 7





	vampires will never hurt you

"I missed you," Awsten said as he was pushed up against the door, and frantically joined his lips with Geoff's, making him smirk slightly

"Missed you too, beautiful" Geoff whispered into Awsten's ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Awsten pulled his shirt over his head and fiddled with the hem of Geoff's to encourage him to do the same.

"Bed?" Geoff asked and Awsten nodded, he pushed him back and straddled him. He started to grind down as Geoff deepened the kiss. Geoff has moved his hands so he was gripped onto his hips. After a few moments, Awsten pushed him onto his back and lifted himself off Geoff so he could remove his jeans and boxers, before getting onto his knees and pulling down Geoff's.

He started to move his hand up and down his shaft before licking and taking in his tip. He felt Geoff shudder underneath him and slowly bobbed his head up and down. Geoff snaked his hands down so that he was gripping Awsten's head, moving him up and down at a faster pace.

"You feel so fucking good" Geoff gasped out and Awsten moved his head a bit faster.

"Fuck-" Awsten could tell he was getting close so he pulled his head off

"Do you need prep?" Geoff asked. Awsten shook his head instantly in response.

"Just need you." Awsten muttered, pressing their lips together again while Geoff's hand blindly searched his bedside table drawer for the lube.

Finding it, he pushed the drawer shut and handed it to Awsten, who didn't hesitate to pour some of the cold substance onto his palm.

After he'd covered Geoff's dick, he wiped his hand on the sheets and positioned himself over Geoff's cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly lowered himself.

"Fuck, feels so good baby," the older muttered, having forgotten how good it felt to be inside him.

After a few moments of adjusting, Geoff's length was fully inside of him and he began to rock his hips, whimpering quietly.

Gradually, they both sped up until Awsten was feverishly moving his hips up and down, Geoff's hands roughly gripping his hips as he thrusted up into the moaning boy.

"Oh Geoff, fuck, harder-" he moaned, quickening his pace as Geoff hit his prostate with every thrust upwards. Moans and whimpers were consistently falling from his pink lips as his eyes fluttered shut.

Geoff started to move his lips down his neck, sucking on Awsten's soft spot making him shudder. 

It just felt so fucking good.

Awsten felt Geoff start to seize up slightly and heard him let out a low groan.

He winced at a sudden pain on his neck. Awsten bit his lip, not wanting to stop Geoff from what he was doing because it still felt amazing. However, his vision started to blur before everything went black

"Gee, I don't feel-" He stuttered before passing out 

When Awsten re-awoke, he was half-dressed and Geoff was sat at the foot of his bed. He tightly shut his eyes, still adjusting to the light in the room.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Geoff said, moving further up closer to Awsten as he sat up. Awsten nodded and Geoff handed him a glass of water. "Drink this". Awsten obliged, sipping the drink

"And eat that, it'll help I promise," he said pointing to a cookie on his bedside table

"What happened?" Awsten asked, taking a bite of the cookie

"I think you fainted"

Awsten thought back to what happened and ran his fingers over his neck, feeling two small punctures in the skin

"Did you...bite me?"

Geoff was silent for a moment "I kinda have something to tell you". Awsten raised his eyebrow, and took another sip of the water "I'm a vampire"

Awsten almost choked on his drink "What? Did you fucking drink my blood?"

"I'm sorry I never told you and I didn't mean to, y'know, I promise. It just kinda happens, especially when you're turned on"

"You're...like a real-life vampire?"

"Yes, like a real-life vampire"

"That's so cool!" Awsten exclaimed before his jaw dropped "Wait, does that mean I'm a vampire now?"

Geoff shook his head "That's, more complicated, I'd have to go deeper," he tentatively reached out to hold Awsten's hand "Are you mad?"

Awsten shook his head "It's okay, it was just a bit of a shock"

Geoff moved even closer to him and lightly pressed his lips to Awsten's

"Can I see your fangs?" Awsten asked and Geoff moved his lip up slightly, and let the tooth drop "That's hot"

Geoff laughed

"Do I taste good?" Awsten asked with a smirk making him continue to smile.

"The best"

**Author's Note:**

> i update more on my wattpad @sunflowerawsten x


End file.
